


One Good Thing

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [56]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, alien planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: A visit to Naga’s world
Relationships: Balance/Naga Ray
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	One Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



> BN thieves are great.

There are very strict rules about outsiders, on Naga’s planet.

Of course there are. Otherwise they would drag emotions from its people, and who could ever even handle a large outbreak as such?

At least, that’s how Naga explains it.

Only one or two of his people a year are chosen to be emotion eliminators. There are approximately 100. That’s not exactly the best system of handling things, in Balance’s opinion, but, then again, he has a  _ lot _ of opinions regarding Naga’s home planet. Like how it doesn’t even have a name, it’s just “world” in the local tongue, but it used to have one, according to Tsurugi.

And of course there’s the fact that it sent a hunter to kill Naga.

That is  _ really _ not a point in its favor.

“I’m surprised a people like yours would call people hunters,” Balance points out, as they make their way to landing.

“It is a translation,” Naga replies. “You forget that our people were once warlike.”

“I don’t forget,” Balance says. “I just think the change they chose is stupid.”

Naga hmms. Balance knows he agrees, though, or they wouldn’t be here, turning to his partner as they exit their ships.

Naga meanwhile looks straight ahead. Right.

Two of the hunters stand in front of them, at the agreed upon landing site.

“Kyurangers,” the left one says, their long hair and low voice the only thing separating them from Naga himself physically, though Balance’s partner is, of course, far better in every way that matters. And he moves differently.

He never would have noticed these things, last time he was here. But of course, he hadn’t yet known Naga, last time he was here.

“We’re honored you accepted our request for the history day’s outsider speech,” Naga says. Oh yeah, that’s why they’re here. “When is it.”

“An hour from now,” says the one on the right. “You will be escorted.”

Naga nods. It’s odd, how easily he accepts it all.

Second impressions: Naga’ world is strange.

  
  
  


The plan was simple. Should they desire it, up to fifty of Naga’s people could leave with them to a planned location and undertake learning their emotions. The dangers of the history and capacity and Naga’s own simple existence would be the pros and cons of their lecture, as well as a summary of the state of the universe in the aftermath of Jark Matter’s defeat.

They leave with a full 50, and that’s nice enough.

But first Balance is stuck trying to figure out what is up with the planet. The repetitive architecture. The identical people. 

“I can see why you wanted to leave,” Balance says. “Who would ever want to live here?”

“There are reasons,” Naga says. “Most people saw me as strange, even dangerous, when I even brought up the topic. It was why I was cut from the training for future hunters.”

Balance splutters.

“You were a  _ Hunter? _ ” He asks.

“I had recently been removed from the training when I met you,” Naga explains. “So no. How did you think I was such a good fighter?”

Balance lowers the hand he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Okay, good point,” he says. “Still, your world is strange.”

“I’m sure I’d find yours much the same,” Naga points out.

“Also a good point.”

They both fall silent after that, and then Naga turns to him and smiles. A small, easy, natural smile.

“I’m glad I could come back  _ with _ you,” he says. Balance wishes he could so easily show his own emotions to his partner.

“I’m glad to be here with you, too.”

  
  
  


The poor people of Naga’s world, Balance thinks, as Naga leans subtly against him as they had decided to ride in the ship the rebellion had provided away  _ from _ Naga’s world.

This is probably a scandalous level of casual intimacy to them.

Well, that’ll be something for them to work on.

Balance, meanwhile, can be glad he stole his partner away from that planet. If nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
